Fear
by Jessikah1831
Summary: Victoria finds herself in a bind and finds a certain someone along the way.
1. Fear of the dark

TITLE: Fear AUTHOR: Jessikah a.k.a. LadyDreamer a.k.a. spiceysharice02 (lol) EMAIL: spiceysharice02@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: Anyone here recognizable does not belong to me. CONTENT: Violence, some swearing, and romance. RATING: Um, I'll make it R just to be safe. SUMMARY: Victoria finds herself in a jam. AUTHOR"S NOTES: No roster split! This concurs to no actual events.everything is made up. I am only using stage names..and this may not concur to actual real life events, but hey.that's the reason this is called fanFICTION!  
  
The show was over. The locker rooms were emptying, and the arena was becoming mute. Victoria unlaced her wrestling boots, and went to unzip the zipper in the back of her cat suit. She almost had it when someone else pulled it down for her,  
  
"What the hell do you think-"  
  
"Calm down Victoria, it's only me."  
  
"Trish, I was about to kill you, don't sneak up on me like that.."  
  
"Yea, well, I was just trying to help."  
  
Victoria watched as Trish walked into the shower room. Victoria dressed, grabbed her bag, and left the room. She walked down the long corridor and into the parking lot. It was almost deserted. She went to unlock her car when a hand snaked around her waist. Snapping around, she found herself face to barrel with a semi automatic weapon.  
  
"Get in the car."  
  
She did as she was told. He threw her his keys. Her assailant got in on the other side and pointed the gun at her temple. He spoke slowly and elaborately:  
  
"Go to the Lincoln Park, six blocks from here, and park the car."  
  
After the three-minute drive, they sat in the car; Victoria waited for his instructions.  
  
"Get out of the car, slowly, and go to the trunk."  
  
Once there, the attacker said two words,  
  
"Bend over."  
  
Victoria was expecting the worse. She bent over, and waited. She expected rough hands, pulling down her pants, but instead she felt her hands being binded behind her back. He pulled her to the car, and threw her in the passenger seat. He removed his mask and started the car. They drove for twenty minutes, all the while, Victoria was scared senseless. She couldn't do anything with the gun on her thigh. She wanted to cry. He had taken off his mask, was he going to kill her? She began to look at his features, in case she escaped, and the police needed his description. He was.. handsome. He had hazel eyes, a slender nose, and an attractive smile. He had long sideburns, and ear length blonde hair. He stopped at a red light and looked at her. He slammed her head against the dashboard.  
  
"Don't look at me! I should have put you in the trunk like I was supposed to."  
  
She couldn't put her hand to her head, so she simply waited for the pain to pass. She tempted a question,  
  
"S-Supposed to?"  
  
He again slammed her head against the dashboard.  
  
"That's it, your going in the trunk."  
  
He pulled over, and roughly dragged her to the trunk. He picked her up, and dropped her inside. He slammed the trunk door shut and she felt the door shut and the tires move. She hated the dark.  
  
One hour later.  
  
She was violently pulled from the trunk and pushed into a house. He locked the door behind her and forced her into a room. Another man sat in a chair, looking out of the window. He turned to her and began to speak,  
  
"I believe you have something I want."  
  
"No I don't.I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Don't lie to me Victoria. You can't lie when it is right around your neck."  
  
He pulled her necklace from her neck and called in "Bryan."  
  
Bryan picked her up and dropped her in another room. He took off his belt and began to hit her with it. With each blow, he said a word.  
  
"You-Will-Not-Tell-Anyone-About-This!"  
  
She was sore, and crying. Her eyes closed and she was again enveloped in darkness.  
  
She was moving again. Her face really hurt, and her back felt like it was broken. She was really starting to be afraid of the dark. The car abruptly stopped, and she was picked up, and dropped to the floor. She was back in the parking lot. She couldn't move. Footsteps became louder in her ears, and a hand came to her neck. She screamed,  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
"It's okay. Its just me Victoria."  
  
She knew that voice. It belonged to Jeff Hardy.  
  
A/N: Hey! I brought Jeff back I had to do it. I decided to make this a mystery. Be back soon with more! 


	2. Help Comes

Jeff helped her stand. Her ribs felt like they had collided with a boulder, and her face felt heavy. She let Jeff carry her to his car. She protested.

"I h-have to get my things from my car."

She could barely breathe, let alone talk. Jeff walked over to the only remaining car in the lot. He opened the door, and grabbed her gym bag. He loaded his own car, and helped Victoria get in. In ten minutes, they stumbled into the emergency ward at Saint Christopher's hospital. She was immediately seen, and Jeff was approached by the nurse.

"I understand that you brought her in. Are you of any relation to the patient?"

"Actually, I am her fiancée," Jeff lied.

"Well, she is suffering from four broken ribs, various bruises upon her back and face, and a fractured pelvis. She is being tended to, and we will keep her overnight for observation. You can see her in about ten minutes or so."

"Thanks."

Jeff waited, he didn't know what else to do. He called Matt and told him that he wouldn't be coming to the hotel. After another half an hour (hospital time sucks), the nurse greeted his sleeping form. 

"Excuse me sir, you can see her now, but she is sleeping. I'll see that you get a comfortable chair."

Jeff followed her to the room where Victoria slept. She was bandaged everywhere. Her face was slightly swollen, and her ribs were taped, and visible under the partially opened nightgown.

She was on a respirator, and that was the only sound of the private room. Jeff sat by her bed, and waited. She was small, fragile. It was weird seeing her like this. She was always the dominant female in the federation. She was a 'Chyna' in the making. He didn't know what to say to her, He had stayed away from her, never really talked to her. He knew that all the divas had shied her away. All of the guys thought she was crazy.

He was tired, he lay his head on the edge of her bed, and drifted off to sleep. The shift in the bed jarred him awake. Victoria was awake. She looked down and Jeff, and back to her hip. She was trying to get up. He helped her into the wheelchair next to the bed, and she went into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she resurfaced. 

"That was kind of hard."

Jeff went to help her but she held her hand up to protest. 

"I am staying in the wheelchair, thanks anyway. Speaking of staying, why did you?"

The question caught Jeff off guard. He shifted in his now uncomfortable chair and looked at her. Why did he stay there? 

"I thought you would want some company when you woke up, that's all."

"How did you get past the nurse?"

"I told her we were engaged. She didn't check though…. What happened?"

"Some guy made me get into his car. And he took me to this house. This other guy took my mother's necklace, and "Bryan" beat the crap out of me. I don't remember much after that."

"H-How did you fracture your hip?"

"He dropped me a couple of times. T-Thank you."

He looked at her; she looked better than she did yesterday. He walked over to her, got on his knees, and hugged her. She started crying. 

"It's going to be fine Victoria, I promise."

"I know Jeff, but you are squeezing too hard."

He immediately let go, and the nurse walked in. She brought Victoria her release forms. 

Jeff wheeled her out and into the lobby, he drove around with the car. Victoria looked at Jeff, and back to the car, she had one question,

"Can we catch the bus?"

A/N: Hey! I am going to start the recovery process soon. The mystery will be solved! And hey, next chapter is, "Victoria and Jeff's wild and wacky bus ride!" Cherries and Peaches

Jessikah a.k.a. spiceysharice02


	3. Bus ride

TITLE: Fear (3/?)

AUTHOR"S NOTES: No roster split! This concurs to no actual events…everything is made up.

Jeff carried their bags to the bus stop. The bus immediately came to the stop, and Jeff paid for their fee. They traveled to the back of the nearly empty bus. The hospital was a while out of the way, so they had a trip in front of them. The bus rounded the corner, and the stop was overcrowded. Jeff pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, and pulled Victoria to his shoulder, so her face was hidden behind her hair. They waited as the teenagers boarded the bus, and noisily sat near them. They listened to their conversation.

"Did you see RAW last night?"

"Yea, why?"

"That Victoria chick is one crazy bitch!"

Victoria's shoulders stiffened, and Jeff held her tighter.

"But hey, she's a hotty, I'd sell my soul to get in a few pics, if ya know what I mean."

Victoria lifted her head, and looked to the boys,

"Well if you sell your soul, I'm the devil."

The two boys rushed to the front of the bus and hurriedly got off. Victoria looked up at Jeff, and laid her head on his chest. The bus became quiet, and a new passenger boarded. The woman was muttering obscenities and scripture all at the same time. The children in the front of the bus snickered at the muttering woman. Jeff looked out of the window and Victoria was nodding off on Jeff's shoulder. 

"Do you believe in God, boy?"

"Um, yes ma'am."

"He is coming for all of us boy, and he shall save your soul."

"Um, I am already saved, but I will take your word for it."

They were close to their stop, as Jeff pulled the cord, a young girl screamed from the front of the bus. 

"I KNOW THAT VOICE! JEFF I KNEW IT WAS YOU! OH MY GOD ILOVE YOU!" 

Jeff picked up there bags, and hurried the know wide awake Victoria. The bus came to a halt, and the young girl, along with six of her friends, followed behind them. He grabbed Victoria's hand, and ran towards the hotel, which was three blocks away. They ran as fast as their legs could carry, until they reached the hotel doors. They rushed to the elevator, and barely missed the obsessed fans. 

"That was fun."

"Yea, I didn't know I would be training today, my ribs are burning like hell." 

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I-I"

"Its okay Jeff, I will be fine." 

"You will have to come to my room, since you didn't make reservations."

"Okay."

They walked to the room, with Jeff still holding the bags, and Matt was reading when they arrived.

"Hey what happen-"

"She's is taking the extra bed, don't ask." 

Victoria watched as they bickered, she went to the bed, and settled down on it. She slowly drifted off to sleep. 

"Hey I said that-."

"Matt, look."

He pointed to the sleeping woman. They sat at table, and whispered the rest of the conversation. 

A/N: I could not really squeeze out the bus scene…I can only make it so funny, lol…. I will be back with more.


	4. Slumber Party

TITLE: Fear (4/?)

AUTHOR"S NOTES: No roster split! This concurs to no actual events…everything is made up. I am using all on screen names, so Victoria is considered Victoria in this story.

The two men spoke in hushed tones as the woman slept silently on the bed.

"What happened to her Jeff?"

"She said some guy kind of kidnapped her. They beat her up pretty bad." 

"Well, we have to get her out of here."

"Why?"

"I invited Trish and Lita to come watch some movies with us."

"Well why would you do that?"

"Come on Jeff, you know Trish has a soft spot for you. Plus, Lita said she wouldn't come over unless I had someone for Trish, so…."

"So cancel. Trish is like a puppy when it comes to stuff like this, Matt. If she sat here with me for ten minutes, she would think we were married. That's why it didn't work out the first time."

"Come on bro., do it for me, this is my second chance with Li, you gotta do this for me. Please?"

"Only if Victoria can stay in the bedroom the whole time. And I promise nothing. I will only sit next to her. No shoulder hogging or anything like that. And if she kisses me, I will let Victoria rip her head off."

"Fine, deal. How do we get her to stay in the bedroom?"

"I will do that, don't worry. Just make sure that you remember to close the door to the suite, and I will do my part. Now, go get the movies. Oh and Matt, no sappy love stuff and no thrillers. Try comedy!"

Matt left the room with a smile on his face. Jeff turned his attention to the raven-haired beauty currently lying on his bed. She was sleeping on her side, and her shirt lifted slightly. He could see some of the bruises on her back. He went over to his gym bag, and got his heating pad. He pulled he shirt up until it rested under her bust. He gently placed the heating pad on her stomach, and she opened her eyes. 

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"What time is it?"

"You have only been sleep for twenty minutes. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't."

"Um, Victoria?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Tell me what it is first."

"I need you to stay in here as much as possible tonight."

"Why?"

"Well my brother decided to play matchmaker, and he invited some girls to come over."

"Oh. Who are the girls?"

"Um, Lita and Trish."

"Well, due to my current state, I don't feel like fighting much. I will stay in here. What if I need something?" 

"Order room service for food, and if its anything else. Just…."

Jeff abruptly got up, and went to his brother's bag. He reached into it and pulled out a small bell. 

"Here, my brother took it from me when I was sick, he said I rung it too much. Use this if you need me."

"Okay."

"I am going to clean up the sitting area. I will check on you a few times before they come."

Jeff disappeared through the door, and Victoria sat behind with the bell in her hand. She again drifted off to sleep.

***9:00 p.m. Jeff and Matt's hotel suite***

The knock on the door woke Victoria from her slumber. She heard the door being opened, and the sounds of two new people joining the room. She turned on the television, and lifted the volume button. 

Meanwhile…

"Well hello ladies. You are in for a night of comedy. Hi Trish, hi Li."

"Hey Matt."

They all took a seat on the two sofas that surrounded the entertainment system. Jeff sat next to Trish, who was trying desperately to move next to him without being noticed. Matt sat snugly next to Lita, and pressed play on the remote. "The Sweetest Thing" started, and the lights dimmed. A noise came from the other bedroom, as the volume was turned up. 

"Who is that Jeff?"

"Uh, that's our niece. She um, lives in town, and her mom asked if she could stay here with us for the night."

"What's her name?"

"Um, Lisa. She is sick though; sorry we couldn't introduce her to you. She would have loved to see you Trish." 

Jeff plastered a fake smile on his face and was again watching the movie. Trish's head was leaning dangerously next to his shoulder, and he had no where else to go. He wished for a diversion, and just as she was about to cuddle up, a bell rung. 

"Um, Lisa must want something, I will be right back."

He opened the connecting doors, and headed for the bedroom. Victoria was propped up on every pillow found in the hotel sweet. She looked to him and asked.

"I need some ice. The heating pad has to be alternating."

Jeff grabbed his ice bucket, and walked out of the room, to the end of the hall. He gathered all of the ice and headed back to the room. He gave it to Victoria and sat down next to her.

"Need any help?"

"Um, nope. You can go back to your um…party. I don't mind."

"Well if it is a party, then it isn't very fun. Want to help me get out of it?"

"Sure. What can I do?"  


"Just ring the bell as much as you can. I will figure out what to tell them what I am getting you."

"Okay."

Jeff left and Victoria's eyes lit up. She would have him for the night! 'Where did that come from?' She rang the bell fifteen times. She heard as Trish, Lita left, and Jeff came into the room smiling. 

"Well, Matt decided to go watch the rest of the movies in their hotel sweet. You did a great job."

Jeff high-fived her, and went into the bathroom to change for bed. He emerged in boxers and a muscle shirt. Victoria paid close attention to the small television set in front of her. She listened as he got into bed, and saw as he turned off his light. 

"Good night Victoria."

"Good night Jeff."

She slowly fell into a warm sleep.

A/N: Hey, here goes another chapter. I might take this a bit farther than I expected. I hope everybody likes it. Reviews are mandatory! Cherries and Peaches,


	5. To the next arena aka The Hook up

TITLE: Fear

AUTHOR: Jessikah a.k.a. LadyDreamer a.k.a. spiceysharice02 (lol)

EMAIL: spiceysharice02@yahoo.com or jessiecar68@hotmail.com 

DISCLAIMER: Anyone here recognizable does not belong to me.

CONTENT: Violence, some swearing, and romance.

RATING: Um, I'll make it R just to be safe.

SUMMARY: Victoria finds herself in a jam.

AUTHOR"S NOTES: No roster split! This concurs to no actual events…everything is made up. I am only using stage names.

****Somewhere else****

Bryan twirled the small locket in his hands, its silver being the only light in the room. He searched for it for about four years now, and he finally had it. He placed the opened heart into the lock, and twirled it. The small lock clicked, and the book opened. 

__

Dear Victoria,

If you are reading this, I have passed away. I am glad you have made it thus far, and you are a mere reach away from finding your treasure. You are my only child, and I have instilled in you the secrets of the past, our family, and your treasure. I only hope that I have told you about this, and I gravely hope you are ready to find it. To the heart that opened this book, is a key. That key is hidden in our secret place, and I need you to retrieve it. There you will find another piece to your magnificent treasure, and you can be happy and content.

Have luck my child,

Mother

Bryan cursed silently under his breath; he would need to take her again. He had wondered about the Varon family treasure for decades. His father's father had told his son, and his father had told him. No one was bold enough to take what belonged to them, what his life depended on, what would save him from death. The money alone would end his debt and he would be free. He closed the small diary, and went to his father's bedroom. Filius McVillain was his father, his dying father, and he would save them all. He closed the door, and went to his bedroom to think of how to take Victoria Varon. 

***The Meriott Hotel***

"Ring…Ring…ring."

Victoria woke from her nightmare, thankful for the telephone call. Jeff was asleep. She picked up the phone and answered:

"Wake up call for a Mr. Hardy."

"Okay, thank you."

Victoria rolled out of the bed, trying best not to aggravate her ribs. She walked over to Jeff, and gently shook his shoulders. 

"W-What?"

"Jeff, it's time to get up."

Jeff opened his eye, and looked to Victoria.

"Oh yea, the bus. You can shower first."

Jeff turned to his side, and Victoria grabbed her bags and headed for the bathroom. Her shower was short and painful, and she limped back into the room with her bag on her shoulder. Jeff was up, sipping a cup of coffee. He pointed to her cup, and took his things into the shower. 

Twenty minutes later, they had signed their cars back to the rental station, walked to the company bus, and loaded their things on it. Jeff sat in the back of the bus and watched as Victoria boarded. She was shied away from every seat and she reached the back of the bus, and stood in the isle. Trish noisily boarded the bus, and waved to Jeff. She hurried to the back before Jeff could protest. Jeff grabbed Victoria's arm, and looked up to Trish. 

"This seat is reserved."

Trish sat a few rows in front of them, next to Terri, and crossed her arms. Jeff turned to Victoria and smiled. He whispered to her.

"That was close."

"What, I thought you liked Trish?"

"No, she is annoying. Sorry if I pulled your arm too hard."

"It's okay."

The bus driver counted heads and shouted,

"Where are McMahon and Jericho?"

"I am right her sir."

"No Shane, where is Stephanie McMahon, and Chris Jericho?"

The bus erupted in laughter as the couple boarded the bus. Stephanie's shirt was inside out and Jericho's neck was covered in hickeys. They sat in the front seat, and the driver started the bus. 

Victoria leaned her head on Jeff's shoulder, and Jeff laid his head on top of hers. She drifted off to sleep, as Jeff watched her.

'She is beautiful. I hope she is okay.' 

'Where did that just come from?'

Jeff turned his attention to Matt and Lita, making out, and Stephanie and Chris groping under a jacket he had brought. He wished that could be him and Victoria. He kissed the top of her head, and began to read the latest issue of "WWE Magazine." 

Trish looked back towards Jeff. He was reading a magazine while Victoria was falling asleep on his shoulder. She balled her fists and went to the back of the bus, where the bathroom was. 

"So, your cousin seems better!"

"Huh? Oh hi Trish."

"So what's going on Jeff? I thought we were together."

Victoria lifted her head, and looked up to see a steaming Trish. Jeff wrapped his arm around Victoria's shoulder, and hesitantly said,

"Trish, Victoria is my girlfriend. Isn't that right honey?"

Victoria never passed up a chance to humiliate Trish, so she played along.

"Yea sweetheart."

She turned and kissed Jeff lightly on the cheek. Trish looked at them and simply said,

"We will see…."

She stormed off, and Jeff and Victoria tried their best not to laugh. 

"That was hilarious. Thanks."

"No problem."

The moment was suspended in time, their faces inching closer and closer until they kissed. They began to passionately make out, when the bus came to a halt.

"Our first pit stop, please use the facilities now, and get what you need." 

They all left the bus, except for the pair in the back.

"So…."

"Yea, so…."

"What do we call this, Jeff?"

"A relationship."

"O-Okay."

They exited the bus, and went into the store, hand in hand.

***Behind the bus***

Bryan watched as the pair went inside. He would have to grab her at the next arena. He had to get her away from Hardy, and soon.

***The Grocery store***

The store was filled with wrestlers. Stephanie stood at the counter trying her best to ask for the condoms behind the clerk, without being heard. Matt and Lita leaned against the soda machine with their tongues in each other's throats. Rob Van Dam was tagging his initials on the lottery board while Kane was informing Stacey the proper way to use her 42-inch legs. Torrie Wilson followed Billy Gun around while Zach Gowen tried to get Sable's attention. Jeff and Victoria walked over to the candy stand and picked up an economy-sized bag of skittles. Victoria grabbed her bag of ice from the freezer, and they went to the counter, with the still pleading Stephanie. After paying for their items, they went back to the bus.

Jeff lifted up Victoria's shirt and placed a bag full of ice on her stomach. She reclined her chair, as did Jeff, and they lay still as they waited for the other wrestlers to board. Victoria absentmindedly touched her neck, wishing she could get her necklace back. She fell sleep again, with Jeff periodically readjusting her ice pack.

A/N: That was long! Well, the mystery is about to unfold. Hey, Filius McVillain (get it V-I-L-L-A-I-N). I decided to make Victoria and Jeff lovesick teenagers…. Just kidding. But I hope to get feedback soon! Cherries and Peaches,

Jessikah


End file.
